


Happily Ever After

by EveWillows33112



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Elliott is my spirit animal, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm addicted to stardew valley, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smutty undertones, non graphical smut, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Elliott gets his happily ever after





	Happily Ever After

Elliott had never fallen so hard, so fast for someone. Not like he did Leo, the new farmer, a city bad boy that was tired of the lifestyle. He rode in on his motorcycle, black hair, red eyes, tall, gruff-looking, tattoos all the way down his arms. Yet, underneath all of that was a kind gentleman. The way he toiled to grow crops, the way he tended to the animals with such a gentle voice and hand, he was a natural farmer.  
He was great with the people too, he spent some days with Penny, Vincent, and Jaz. Elliott had watched from afar while Leo taught them how to fish, or sat with them while they asked him questions about the farm. He'd done some work for Evelyn and George, helped make deliveries for Pierre. Helped Sebastian with his bike. He went out of his way for everyone and showed them all kindness. 

But it was truly the way Leo courted him that made Elliott fall. The first time they met, Leo had taken his hand pressing a kiss to it, a charming smile on his bearded face. It was enough to make Elliott blush. Leo visited him every day, bringing him coffee, small trinkets that he found in the mines. Always with a smile, and always departing with a kiss on his hand. 

It was out of shyness that stopped Elliott from dancing with him at the flower festival, Leah had chastised him later. He felt somewhat bad, but he pushed it from his mind. The next day, Leo was back, this time with a beautiful stone from the mines and a smile on his face. And again he departed with a kiss on his hand.

He had asked him what kind of books he enjoyed, mystery novels. Not what he expected, but he was happy to know that. Now he had his new project, he'd write this one through to the end. For Leo.

Elliott was gone, swept away, he was in love. 

It didn't take long before lewd thoughts started passing through Elliott's mind. The scruff that brushed the skin of his hand, he often thought about how it would feel on his neck, chest, and his thighs. How those strong hands, warm and calloused would feel on his body, stroking, holding, bending his body to Leo's will. Then there was that voice, warm, gruff, a deep tenor that never failed to make Elliott shiver. The first time Leo said his name, Elliott committed it to memory. 

He had written a mystery novel for him, dedicated to Leo. Every word he wrote, he wrote with Leo's face in his mind. He'll never forget the look of joy, and pride on Leo's face when he read it for the first time in the library. He wished he had the courage to kiss him them, but he was a damn coward. 

Their first kiss in the little boat was everything Elliott dreamed. The feeling of Leo's rough scruff against his face, soft lips against his own. Leo's trembling hands holding his own, holding them firmly, fingers interlocking. Elliott could only smile, pressing their foreheads together and pressed close to Leo's strong body. He was content and so very much in love. 

When Leo finally asked him to marry him, Elliott threw himself into the other man's arms. He was laughing, tears falling down his face, but he was overjoyed. Leo was laughing too, holding him tightly and swinging him around. 

Their wedding had been beautiful, a warm spring afternoon, Leo had never looked so handsome in his suit. Their hands intertwined, all smiles, eyes full of different emotions but love, and happiness swirled in them.  
Their first kiss as husbands was magical, Leo held the back of his head, his other hand pressing the very middle of his back. Elliott's hands rested on his chest, and he could feel every beat of his heart. 

When they got back to Leo's farm...their farm, Elliott had expected to be ravaged roughly, instead though Leo was slow, gentle. He held Elliott's face in his large hands, kissing him softly. They undressed each other slowly, eyes only breaking contact to share loving, yet passionate kisses.  
When his back hit the mattress, his head hit the pillows, and Leo's weight on top of him. His body, solid, strong, comforting, Elliott had never felt so safe. 

"I love you," Leo whispered. 

"And I love you," Elliott echoed

Elliott shivered when Leo hovered over him, red eyes boring into his green, in between his legs moving his hips languidly into his own. Hands clasped near his head, soft gasps were exchanged, whispers of love, a rough, warm, calloused hand slid over his body, running through his hair. His course beard rubbing against his neck while gentle lips, kissed and marked him. 

Elliott gasped when Leo hit that spot inside him, his arm coming to wrap around his shoulders, nails digging into pale skin, legs tightening around hips. "Leo..." he whimpered, a tear of pure bliss slid down his cheek while he buried his face into Leo's neck. A strong, tattooed arm wrapped around his back holding him close while the pace picked up. "Leo!" he sobbed. 

"I've got you, Elliott, I've got you and I'll never let you go," Leo grunted into his ear. Elliott let out a soft cry when he finally reached release, Leo following with a low groan. They laid together in their afterglow. Elliott wrapped securely in Leo's arms, soft languid kisses, Leo's fingers running through his hair, warm glow of the fire, it was perfect. Everything was perfect. He had a perfect home, a perfect husband, and a perfect life.

And for once, Elliott had his happily ever after.


End file.
